1. Technical Field
This invention relates to signs for vehicles and, more particularly, to an antenna-mounted sign for vehicles.
2. Prior Art
The invention relates generally to flags and pennants that are mounted temporarily or permanently to the radio antenna of an automobile or truck. These flags or pennants have typically been composed of either a flexible fabric material such as cloth or light plastic or of a substantially rigid material, usually a plastic material. The location on the automobile radio antenna for the mounting of a flag or pennant is preferred because this location provides a prominent, elevated position, which is readily visible by the public as the automobile or truck passes by on the street. Unfortunately, the mounting of such flags or pennants on vehicle antennas is limited to fixed, vertical antennas and is not suitable for the retractable antennas or the angled non-vertical antennas.
The purpose of such flags or pennants may be merely decorative or for advertising some company, product or coming event. They are also used to designate cars as being part of a funeral procession or some other type of parade or procession. Whatever the purpose or type of use of an antenna mounted flag or pennant, it may be necessary or important to have a mounting which provides for easy installation and removal of the flag on the antenna. As a consequence of the damage likely to be caused to such flags or pennants in a commercial car wash, for instance, they should be readily removable to avoid such damage, a feat not possible with those flags currently found in the prior art.
It should be understood that fabric or flexible antenna flags or pennants tend to flap or whip violently when the vehicle on which they are mounted is driven at elevated speeds. Thus, a flag made of inexpensive cotton material may disintegrate rapidly on a car traveling at 65 miles an hour. It has also been noted that violent wind action, even at lower speeds, tends to whip the flag around so much that it is difficult to discern whatever is imprinted on the flag or pennant. In contrast, the rigid type of flag or pennant remains relatively fixed at any speed and is not subject to the problems of visibility and wear described above in connection with the flexible, fabric flags or pennants.
Accordingly, a need remains for an antenna-mounted sign for vehicles in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an antenna-mounted sign that is convenient to use, easy to install and remove, reasonably priced, and has the ability to direct people to the correct location of a special gathering. The words of such a sign are easily read, while also rotating and flashing in an alternating manner, thus easily catching a passerby's eye. The sign can bear various types of phrases, thus not limiting it to only one specific event or gathering, allowing the sign to be repeatedly used. Such a sign is appealing to a wide variety of people due to its practical, durable, eye-catching and reusable design.